


scientists like you

by eyeless_artist



Category: Undertale
Genre: Handplates, Handplates!Au, Oneshot, au and canon crossover, gaster is the bad guy, handplates AU, undertale sans and frisk go to the handplates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_artist/pseuds/eyeless_artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frisk and sans find themselves in an alternate universe, and Gaster finds something unexpected in his lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scientists like you

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason i cant get text to space out the way i want it so, sorry for it being kinda squished together.

*"this way kid, i know a short cut" sans urged frisk into some random direction, it has been 1 year sence the monsters where freed from the underground and sans was in charge of bring the kid to Grillby's 2 for a party. as one could imagine the skeleton and the human child where more then alittle shocked when they found themselves in a strange grey lab standing next to a looming machine.  
*"uh.. heh, this aint right... lets, uh, try again" sans grabbed the child's hand and tried to telleport again but found he couldn't.  
*"huh. thats weird. my powers havent messed up this much science the time i took a short cut right into that tree, though to tell the truth it's bark was worse then it's bite" the short skeleton said earning afew giggles from the human.  
frisk suggested that they should look around for someone to maybe help them, and the skeleton agreed. before the duo could get to far a stern voice called out to them  
"S-1, what are you doing out of your cell? where is P-2? and what is...." the skeleton and the child both turned their attention to the new monster.  
*"oh, hey doc... you seem.. familiar? have we met before?...and, uh, sorry to intrude on your lab but me and the kiddo here got a bit lost, mind tellin' us where we are?" sans' grin was ever present as he spoke despite the horrible feeling he was getting off of the fellow skeleton in front of him.  
". . . follow me." the scientist spoke before leading the child and the skeleton down some long hall way. as they walked sans took the time to check the scientist's soul, sans wouldnt allow his demeanor to show any signs of distress but the taller skeleton's LOVE was high, infact it was maxed out.  
the two skeletons and the human child entered into a strange room, frisk could easily make out the hum of a force field as they entered. sans' eye sockets found a cell, he stopped walking. frisk took note of how their friend's eyes went dark, the child peered into the cell. sitting on a hard medical bed was another sans and a papyrus, but they seemed a little younger then the ones frisk knew. the child took quick note of the cracks littering their bones.  
*"y'know doc if this is some kind of sick prank, i aint laughing." sans said, smile still present but his dark eyes gave away his mood.  
"interesting, there really are two of them..." the doctor spoke and sans felt his soul being grabbed by blue magic. the human child stepped between the taller and the shorter skeletons, they entered a fight with the taller witch forced him to release his grip on sans.  
"ah, the little human wants to fight?... as to be expected... though i dont understand why you hadn't killed S-1 yet, he's so weak." the scientist prodded.  
frisk politely informs the scientist that "s-1's" name is Sans, Sans the skeleton. the scientist scoffs and throws a barrage of bone attacks at the child, while the attacks where complex they where nothing compared to sans when he was mad. frisk got past the first turn with only -2 hp.  
[act]  
question  
>flirt  
pun  
reason 

frisk tells the scientist that he looks really good in that lab coat, the skeleton just narrows his eye sockets at them and continues to attack.  
while frisk kept the other guy busy sans went over to the force feild, the two skeletons on the other side looked at him quizzically.  
*"hey, you two dont look to good... how do I get you out of here?" sans spoke, he avoided looking at the papyrus in the cell.  
"BROTHER, IS THAT... ANOTHER YOU?.." P-2 questioned  
*"... it looks like it bro... hey, other me?... he usually puts his hand on that thingy there to let us out... but iv already tried, it wont work with our hand." S-1 frowned, sans kept his smile.  
*"well maybe this will do the trick then" sans spoke as he summoned a gaster blaster and fired it directly at the hand scanner.  
the scientist's turn came and went again, frisk was left with 16 out of 20 hp witch all and all wasn't to bad.  
[act]  
>question  
flirt  
pun  
reason

frisk asks the scientist why he's doing this.  
"I dont need people questioning my methods! iv given up to much and have gone to far! i will be the one to kill you! i will be the one to break the barrier!" the tall skeleton roars and attacks.  
[act]  
question  
flirt  
pun  
>reason  
frisk tells the monster that the barrier was broken a year ago, they tell him that everyone was just on the surface celebrating.  
"be quiet" the scientist demands.  
... it dosent seem that talking with progress this any further.  
the force field dissipates and the two skeletons from inside the cell are freed.  
"BROTHER.. THAT STRANGE MONSTER IS FIGHTING HIM.. WE SHOULD HELP IT!" P-2 suggest and S-1 seems to conciser it.  
*"I'll help the kid. you two should get out of here... oh and other me?.. take care of papyrus, he's the best, coolest brother you will ever get." sans said.  
*"papyrus... you mean P-2 dont you?... i know, he's the one thing iv ever believed in down here." with those final words s-1 and p-2 rushed out of the room to find their way out.  
*"hey, mind if i cut in?" sans stepped next to the human child, he didnt know if the kid could load here and he would be damned if he let them die with out a way to come back.  
the scientist scoffed *"you are easily the weakest monster there is, what are you going to do? make me lose 1 hp? your counter part has tried before and failed to kill me."  
*"heh. y'know doc, its a beautiful day outside." frisk could feel there stomach drop, they remember when they where at the receiving end of this speech.  
*"birds are singing, flowers are blooming"as sans spoke frisk prepared themself for what comes next.  
*"on days like these. scientists like you."  
*"S H O U L D B E B U R N I N G I N H E L L"

 

Gaster could feel his sins crawling up his back.


End file.
